Yoko The Hybrid Beastwoman
by BaskliskFutaQueen
Summary: Nia Has Fallen In Love With Yoko And Has Decided To Make Her The First Hybrid Beastmen. Warning Contains- Futa, Lactation, Lesbians, Anal, Oral And Weight Gain Of All Kinds.


Yoko The Hybrid Beastwoman

Nia sat in her room on the ship Degurren looking over so research she was working on. As Nia sat on her bed she thought about how it had all started the day she meet the most beautiful woman she had ever seen and the woman had no feathers, claws or beautiful fur just a small pair of dark shorts that almost showed off her plump round butt cheeks and a tiny red and black bikini top that barely held her enormous white shiny round double YY cupped breast she did have long strait dark red hair that came down to the top of her butt. As Nia thought about her love Yoko Littner the more her special secret grow. Reaching down Nia gently started to rub an enormous thick bulge that was tenting her dark pink knee length shorts.

As Nia rubbed her bulge she looked at a large glass bottle on her small metal desk it contained a special beastmen serum that she had created from some knowledge she had learned from her father the Spiral King along with some beastmen dna she was able to get after a battle with some beastmen the dna was from a bull beastman and a horse beastman together Nia hoped they would make Yoko stronger so she didn't get hurt or have to rely on the Gunmen pilots to protect her.

Nia then reached down and pulled up the hem of her dark pink thigh length strait skirt revealing her bulged light pink panties it still surprised her how big her special secret was over 4 foot long and 12 inches thick it was the same size of a horse or at least that was what the tiger beastwoman she had slept with before her father had her placed in the white box Simon had found her in. She could still hear the beastwoman's moans about how her penis was stretching her pussy to it's limits and that she was ripping her in half if she closed her eyes.

Nia then smiled and quickly looped her fingers into the waistband of her light pink silk panties and pulled the front down until both her enormous penis and her melon sized hairless testicles popped out before tucking the panties under her balls. Then grabbing some cooking oil from a small bag she carried she slowly sprayed some on her enormous white penis before grabbing it in her petite left hand and began to stroke up and down the shaft as Nia did she toed off first her left ankle boot releasing her bare left foot then followed it with her right.

As Nia stroked her enormous hard organ she did not hear a knock on her door nor did she hear it open as she moaned out "Oh Yoko Oh Please Suck My Horse Penis Oh Please Yoko Squeeze It With Your Fat Tits Oh Oh Yeah". Nia was therefore surprised to hear a loud (GASP) come from the doorway and turned to look but as she did the her penis gave a jerk in her petite left hand and before she knew what was happening a thick white stream of hot cum sprayed from the softball sized head and flew across the room to land with a wet (SPAT) right in the enormous bare cleavage of her crush Yoko.

As Nia looked at Yoko to surprised and embarrassed to do or say anything Yoko lifted her right hand and to Nia's surprise ran her hand thru the warm load getting a huge glop on her palm before lifting it to her mouth and began to eat it. As Yoko ate her thick white seed she could hear her moaning at the sweet taste and its thickness. As Yoko finished the first palm full she reached down and scoped up another palm full this time however Yoko spoke "Oh my Nia I had no idea you had an enormous dick under that little skirt of yours if I had I would have come in here sooner for a tasty treat like this". Nia then smiled as well "If you'd like some more come over here and I'll feed you til your stomach turns into a nice big belly".

Yoko smiled and quickly pressed the locking button on the metal door it was nighttime and no beastmen came out so she was not going to be needed besides Simon and Gurren Lugoon could take down a beastmen and their Gunmen. Nia smiled as Yoko turned back to her and began to empty her palm into her mouth as she walked over to the huge bed as Yoko reached the foot Nia placed her right barefoot on Yoko's eight pack abs "Before you get on this bed for your treat Yoko I want you to strip down to just your tong and those light pink thigh high stockings of yours, then you can eat my cum, now strip honey strip for me". Yoko smiled for a treat that was so tasty she had no problem stripping to her underwear.

So backing up to give herself some room Yoko first reached behind her back and quickly untied her black and red tight bikini top causing her enormous white breast to jump and the bikini to fly off over Nia's head and into the wall behind her, then Yoko reached down a unbuttoned and unzipped her tiny black shorts that barely covered her huge plump white butt cheeks before letting them slide down her thick muscler legs and down around her ankle high heeled black boots before sliding her stocking clad feet out of her boots and walking to the edge of the huge bed.

As Yoko reached the bed Nia smiled and licked her light pink lips before speaking "Now please strip me so I can feel your naked body on mine Yoko". Yoko smiled before leading over the bed and unbuttoning then unzipping the side of Nia's knee leaght strait dark pink skirt before pulling in down after Nia had raised her plump round butt up off the bed so she could easily side the skirt along with Nia light pink panties down her thick musculer legs before throwing them across the room and into the wall behind her. Nia then lifted her thick muscler arms before speaking "Now my t-shirt honey get this off me and you can have another treat". With a smile Yoko licked her lips and slowly grabbed the hem of Nia's light pink t-shirt and began to pull it up as she lifted the shirt up she slowly revealed Nia's firm eight pack abs that slowly flexed as the shirt passed them then Yoko pulled the t-shirt up passed Nia's enormous round firm plump double NN cup breast before slowly pulling the light pink t-shirt over her arms and head


End file.
